Secreto de Amor
by Angel-writter-18
Summary: Que pasa cuando tu amas a alguien y debes encarar el sentimiento?


AN. Primero que todo no sean tan duros conmigo, es un one-shot, no es muy largo pero si muy tierno. Por otro lado es mi primer fic, este es un fin bastante dulce y tierno, los poemas son míos ..por favor sin los van a usar avísenme, ( ni que fueran tan buenos) pero si de todos modos lo vas a tomar mándame un e-mail. A AngelPoet@hotmail.com, por favor dejen reviews.....please! especialmente a esos que leen las historias y no dejan review....por ultimo SM no es de mi propiedad (ojala en mi mundo) pero en esta realidad no, igual no me demanden por que solo poseo mi reloj y mi gato..bien ciao!  
  
AMOR SECRETO: LA DIOSA DE MERCURIO  
  
Ami estaba sentada debajo del árbol donde usualmente se escapaba a leer, y a escribir pero sobretodo a soñar sobre su ángel, aquella diosa que le había robado el alma con solo una mirada,...Ami estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando una mujer de ojos verdes y cabellos oscuros se acercaba a ella...la sorpresa en los ojos de Ami se notaba el susto cuando vio a una de sus mejores amigas mirándola fijamente mientras ella escribía en su cuadernillo sobre su amada diosa que ahora mismo la estaba mirando fijamente...Ami se sentía intranquila , no podía verle la cara a Mako-chan sin temor a que ella se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos... --Ami-chan estas bien? --estoy bien Mako-chan --que haces? --este..bueno..este..yo...nada—de los nervios Ami no podía ni hablar La campana salvo a Ami de la siguiente pregunta de Makoto...y con todo y prisa Ami dejo aquel cuadernillo azul en el que Ami escribía todo sus pensamientos y poesías. //rayos –casi me atrapa ..es que no puede ser que casi me pilla escribiendo ese estúpido poema..solo tener que explicarle a Mako-chan por que su mejor amiga le escribe poesía en donde ella es la diosa de mi vida...hello?? eso es imposible de seguro y enloquece y me golpea y después nunca mas me quiere volver a ver.. pero valla como resistirse a ese cuerpo , a esos ojos, Mako –chan es fuerte, dulce, hermosa....basta Ami Mizuno ..necesito una ducha fría..mas bien helada..ahh//  
  
por otro lado cierta muchacha de ojos verdes estaba muy preocupada por el comportamiento de su amiga....//rayos!, por que se puso tan nerviosa, será que he sido muy obvia?? Pero como esconderle que la amo con cada fibra de mi cuerpo, que cuando la veo siento unas terribles ganas de abrazarla tan fuerte y sentir su cuerpo junto al mío ..rayos Makoto! Ahora si que la hiciste! // Makoto mantenía la cabeza gacha mirando al piso cuando diviso un pequeño cuaderno azul que varias veces había visto junto a los libros de Ami...Makoto como todo ser humano sintió curiosidad y abrió el cuadernillo en la ultima hoja donde leyó:  
  
~~~ Amor secreto: la diosa de mercurio!  
  
Te amo en escondido secreto Callado martirio y profundo abismo En la oscuridad de la noche te amo Solo estamos las dos en mis sueños Solo tu y yo, no importa nada mas Por que estas conmigo No importa la realidad Por que estas a mi lado Como siempre, mi ángel de la noche, Como siempre cuando la tinieblas se apoderan de los pueblos Ahí en mis sueños estamos, felices , intocables Aquí en mi silencio lloro el no tenerte Aquí este precipicio lloro en no poder tocarte En no poder ser tus besos la dueña pero el irónico destino me condena a siempre desear tus labios Aquí en este silencio mi alma clama tu nombre y perderme en tus verde mirar Aquí lamento una y otra vez no ser naufraga de tu piel, Aquí y para siempre Makoto Kino te amare por toda la eternidad y hasta mas! ~~  
  
Makoto no sabia que decir ante lo que acababa de leer, no le daba crédito a las palabras que en esa hoja yacían, lagrimas empezaron a bajar de sus ojos, y el cielo como viendo su alma lloro con ella esas lagrimas de felicidad, toda la vida había pensado en que Ami la rechazaría pero ahora .... ahora su sueño se hacia realidad ... alzo al vista y vio a la niña de sus sueños acercarse visiblemente preocupada, lo mas rápido que pudo dejo la libreta donde la encontró y salió como alma que lleva el diablo antes de que Ami llegara...  
  
Esa noche Ami no había podido dormir, o conciliar paz, ella había visto como Makoto había salido corriendo cuando vio que ella venia, Ami estaba bastante triste y preocupada, pues seguramente Makoto había visto el poema y por eso había salido corriendo, decido salir de su casa y dar un paseo y sin pensarlo, se encontró en frente del apartamento de Makoto.  
  
esa noche, Makoto llego a su casa se cambio todavía con las palabras que había leído rondándole en su mente //Aquí y para siempre Makoto Kino te amare por toda la eternidad y hasta mas// luego de cambiarse, cenar y decidir dejar de pensar tanto en el asunto decidió sentarse a ver friends (serie perteneciente de warner channel) y finalmente se quedo dormida, cuando Ami finalmente llego toco la puerta...una..dos..tres..cuatro veces y Makoto no contestaba , Ami había empezado a preocuparse, se atrevió a abrir la puerta y la imagen de Makoto dormida en el sofá le enterneció hasta la fibra mas diminuta de su alma, se acerco a Makoto y le quito los cabellos que estaban en su rostro, y sin pensarlo se fue acercando mas y mas al rostro de Makoto....sus labios estaban tan cerca..a milímetros de distancia , cuando los ojos verdes de Makoto se abrieron de la sorpresa Ami se cayo hacia atrás pero Makoto la tomo de los brazos y la acerco a ella y la beso, como nunca había besado a nadie, primero fue un beso tierno e inocente y luego se fue profundizando mas y mas hasta que como todo ser humano necesitaron oxigeno. Luego de separarse, Ami no podía ni siquiera mira a Makoto a los ojos..entonces fue Makoto quien tuvo la iniciativa --Ami..yo te amo? Dijo con cierta duda por que a pesar de todo aun no podía librarse del miedo ante la posibilidad de que Ami le dijera que no Ami permaneció en silencio durante instantes que parecieron eternos , le tomo tiempo darse cuenta de lo que Makoto acaba de decir...por otra parte Makoto interpreto el silencio de Ami como una negativa .. --yoo..lo siento Ami. Dijo antes de salir de la sala y encerrarse en su cuarto.. Ami se quedo ahí en el sofá estupidizada mirando la pared de enfrente, idiotizada con una sonrisa boba dibujada en su rostro , simplemente se sentía feliz, luego de otros segundos su mente empezó a funcionar y llego a la puerta de la habitación de Makoto , toco suave esperando que le abrieran, de pronto la puerta se abrió y se encontró frente a una Makoto mas hermosa que nunca, ya que las luces estaban apagadas y la luz de la luna la hacia ver mas hermosa, Ami estaba estupefacta...y solo atino decir... --yo lo siento, Mako –chan --no tienes que decirlo , ya lo se, no me correspondes --no, yo te amo Makoto solo pudo acercar a la chica de ojos azules y besarla aun con mas sentimiento que la vez anterior....la pasión y el amor fueron testigos esa noche de la unión de dos amantes y el olor a éxtasis aun estaba impregnado en el aire mezclado con el placer y el sudor de dos almas que descansaban felices la una abrazada a la otra. Cuando el sol salió en al mañana, Makoto se levanto como siempre cuando de repente se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda y que sobre ella había un peso que nunca había sentido fue entonces cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior la golpearon y no pudo mas que sonreír , una de esas sonrisas que salen del alma, que son verdaderas y transparentes... en ese momento los ojos de Ami se abrieron y la sonrisa de Makoto se convirtió en una de esas cosas que nunca olvidas y que te llenan el alma de felicidad... --buenos días , amor --buenos días—dijo Ami escondida en el pecho de Makoto completamente roja , Makoto no puedo evitar reírse a carcajadas de la pena cosa que apeno mas a Ami. --vamos , nena.. --eres cruel---dijo en tono juguetón.. después de un MUY buen desayuno, Ami estaba dormida en la cama de Makoto mientras Makoto preparaba el almuerzo.... cuando Ami se levanto no encontró el calor del cuerpo de Makoto , en cambio encontró una rosa y una hoja de papel en la que se escribía:  
  
~~  
  
Eres la mas linda criatura, Jamás creada, Jamás imaginada por el hombre, Jamás salida de los labios de Neruda, Jamás pensada por este cuerpo, Casi irreal, casi como un ángel Y llega a mi alma tu alma desnuda como una manta me cubres y tus brazos se cierran a mi alrededor ya el mundo no es mundo por que aquí estas ya mi vida no basta por que solo quiero tu vida solo respiro tu aire solo percibo este momento y entonces comprendo que ya nada vale la pena por que me has hecho tuya en este momento tan tuya que nadie podrá tenerme jamás y que solo me resigno a caer a tus pies por que ya no vale la pena resistirme a este sentimiento , a ti.~~  
  
después de leer la nota las lagrimas corrían de los ojos de Ami , en ese momento entro Makoto, y se percato de que Ami estaba llorando --Ami estas bien? --si , amor --entonces por que lloras? --por que te amo --yo también te amo, Ami...  
  
FIN!!!!!! 


End file.
